Pokemon Prep: The Fun of Senior Year
by Jackb26
Summary: Follow your favorite Pokemon character through their senior year of high school. Follow them through fun, love, sports, and friendships. Anime and game characters included.


**Hey guys it's me again. This is a story I will be doing on top of Jesse's Journey through Hoenn. This story will have a lot less updates though due to Jesse's Journey Through Hoenn being my main. This story will not slow or interfere with my main story updates. I know I have already uploaded this story before, but the first time I uploaded it, it was not that great, so I'm uploading again with improvements. Well I hope you enjoy this story.**

(Pallet Town, Kanto Region)

"Oh Ash come downstairs for breakfast your bus leaves in a couple hours." Ash's mom said. Ash Ketchum was a senior at The Victors Academy which was located on a island off the coast of the Sinnoh Region. Ash was wide receiver on the football team and a midfielder on the lacrosse team. He was around 5'10 and weighed about 175 lbs.

"Coming mom." Ash said as he ran down the stairs. When he got down his pet Pikachu came running towards. "I really going to miss you." Ash told his pet.

"Here you go sweetie." Ash's mom made his favorite, chocolate chip waffles with bacon, strawberries, and a glass of raspberry lemonade.

"Thanks mom." Ash said with his mouth full of waffles.

"Your welcome sweetie. Are you going to say goodbye to your friends before you leave?" asked Ash's mom.

"Of course I am." Then Ash ran out the door, he first met up with his neighbor Gary. Gary also attended Victors Academy with Ash. Gary was a linebacker for the football team and a forward on the basketball team. He around 6'2 and had brown hair.

"Want to go to meet Travis, Ben, Freddy, and Tyrone at the field." said Gary.

"Sure lets go." Ash said. Both of them walked to the field where they had always played with their friends all through their childhoods. "I'm going to miss summer." Ash said.

"We barely had one Ash." Gary was right since Victors Academy had kids from all the regions the football players had to stay the first two weeks of summer at school to practice football. Then they had a week of football in July at the academy. Then the first 2 and a half weeks of August they had football also. But, they did get the last one and half week of summer to themselves. And during their weeks off they were excepted to work out, lift, and stay in shape for football season

"There were only four and half weeks to ourselves. But it's better then nothing." During those three weeks Ash and Gary met up with some friends from school at a beach resort in Hoenn for a few days and then spent five days camping at Mt. Silver with their friends Gold and Silver. They also did some volunteer work with some of their football buddies at Pokemon ranch for a week. The rest they spent in Pallet Town hanging with their friends.

"Hey guys." It was their friend Ritchie who was also a senior at Victors Academy and who also lived in Pallet Town. Ritchie was on the soccer team and was an attackmen on the lacrosse team. "So are you guys ready for senior year? Cause I am." Ritchie said.

"Of course we are." Gary and Ash responded. By that time they had reached the field where they had met up with Travis, Ben, Freddy, and Tyson were. All of them were friends with Ash, Gary, and Ritchie. They had known each other since they were born. They were all students at Pallet high. All were also football players.

"We need a bigger linebacker at Pallet this year Gary. You should stay. I don't want to lose to East Viridan again. That running back is just too good." Freddy said.

"It would be nice to stay, but Ash and I have the scholarship to Victors. And heck you guys can at least beat West Viridan. They were 2-9 last year." Gary responded.

"Hopefully we'll go top 4 or 5 in Kanto, so maybe we can go play in the tournament of the regions. Be the first time in forty years a team from Pallet, went that far." Travis said.

"Gonna be tough with your quarterback out for the first two weeks. Heard he is the best quarterback, Pallet's had since the nineties." said Ash.

"Yeah you got that right." said Tyrone smiling. Tyrone was a great quarterback. Professor Oak, Gary's Grandfather sent highlight tapes to the coach at Victors when all the boys played at Pallet Middle School. The school ended up handing Ash and Gary scholarships. The coach said all the boys were good, but Ash and Gary were the only ones good enough for a scholarship. He said he almost gave one to Tyrone, but he did not because he did not think Tyrone would fit the system and would have too much competition for the starting job.

"Enough with all the yapping, lets play some football." Ben said. Every year on the third to last day of summer, the boys would play an football game that lasted an hour before Ash and Gary got on the bus. It was on the third to last day because it took Ash, Gary, and Ritchie a day to get Victors Academy and all the students there had a day to set up everything at the dorms there. One of the pallet high boys would ref. This year it was Tyson, due to his shoulder injury.

"Nice game." Ash said after the game.

"You too." The Pallet high boys responded.

"Wow I can't believe, this is the final third to last day of summer football game. It seems like just yesterday we met at this field to play you guys." Travis said.

"Well I just want to tell you Pallet high boys something. Ash, Ritchie ,and I might not see you guys much after today. I'd like to thank you guys for being my friends for so long. I mean look back on all the times us seven spent together growing up. It was so fun being friends with you guys." Gary said.

"Thanks Gary. I'll miss all you Victors Academy kids. You guys were so fun to play with." Travis said. We exchanged our goodbyes then went home.

"See you guys at the bus stop in an hour." Ritchie said while going home. When the boys got home they grabbed the bags, said their final goodbyes to their parents, then they went to the bus stop. They got on the bus at about nine. They were the first ones on. The bus who make stops in Viridan, Pewter, Cerulean, Saffron, Vermillion, and Celadon. The bus would then drop them off at the Celadon airport where the kids would wait until the bus picked up the other kids from around Kanto. They would board a plane after the kids from Cinnabar, Lavender, and Fuchsia arrived. There were about 150 of them.

"What's up Ash." Ash's friend Mark from Viridan said when he got on the bus. Mark was an swimmer and a drummer in the school band.

"Long time no see Mark, how you been and how was band camp?"

"It was great man. I can't wait to watch you play football dude. I'm telling you, I know you mainly played slot and only got in on certain formations and was overshadowed by the amazing twins. But, I think your going to break out this season. I know you had received looks from colleges, but I think the scholarships will be pouring in for you. You are one of the fastest people I've ever seen." Mark was right about being overshadowed by the twins. Both of the twins were amazing, they got so many touchdowns. Ash had about 15-20 catches in the eleven game regular season and about 6-7 more in the playoffs.

"Thanks man. You better be leading that drumline this year." said Ash.

"You bet I will. And Gary congrats on the offers. You better be laying some kids out this season."

"Thanks Mark. You better be like Michael Phelps in the pool this season." Gary had received three offers from colleges. Olivine University, Sinnoh State, and University of Viridan had all given him offers.

They continued their bus ride at Cerulean, Ash's ex from freshman year got on her name was Misty and she was tall ,thin, and had nice orange hair. They were still friendly after their breakup.

"So Ash, you gonna get with her this year? Or are you gonna let her slide." Ritchie said.

"Oh shut up, Ritchie you still going after Dawn or was it Sierra. Remember the time you smacked Dawn's butt at the beach and then she slapped you." Ash responded.

"Well Dawn and I still talk. We got a sixteen day snapchat streak going. It's only a matter of time before I reel her." Ritchie responded.

"Oh yeah you also said that about Caroline, and Hilda, and Leaf." Ash was right Ritchie was a master of getting rejected by girls. The rest of the bus ride the students talked with each other. When the bus dropped them off in Celadon, Misty asked the boys...

"Ash, Gary, Ritchie want to grab something to eat we have two hours." The boys accepted and went with Misty and few other kids. There was a boy named Jerome who was a basketball player, Sierra a girl who Ritchie liked, Lynn of Misty's friends, and Leaf a girl from Viridan, who was also Gary's ex. The group went to a restaurant, they talked to each other. Leaf and Sierra seemed annoyed by Ritchie's constant attempts to flirt with them.

"So Ash how was your summer?" Leaf asked while eating.

"Good. How was yours."

"Mind was great." she responded. "Just saying you look pretty cute in that outfit." The statement caught Ash completely off guard. He knew she had broken up with Gary in March. But, she had never hit on him before.

"Thanks Leaf." Ash said. About two hours later all the Kanto kids boarded a plane that took them to Jubilife City in Sinnoh. They later boarded a bus that took them to Twinleaf, then they had to board a boat to get to the island. By that point all the students in the school were there ready to board the boats. Ash got on one of the boats where he saw two of his good friends Dawn and May. Both were super attractive and nice.

"Hey Ash. I missed you this summer." Both of them said as they ran up and hugged him.

"Hey girls you ready for senior year."

"Of course we are." May responded. The rest of the boat ride Ash talked to them both, then Lucas and Brendan came and talked to them. Lucas and Dawn were both from Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh and May and Brendan were both from Littleroot Town in Hoenn. They talked until they had finally arrived at the island.

The island had two parts, the town an the was a small town on the island that had about 1,400 people. The school which there was about 900 students. All the students lived in dorms. The dorm had one bedroom and a bathroom and a sink, one cabinet, and a mini fridge. Some background info on the school. The school mascot was the Garchomps, because the school founder said Garchomp signified strength. It is hard to get into. The rich kids, parents could just pay the kids in, other students who applied had to get in through a highly selective process. The school was also big on sports. Good athletes could get into the school easily, if they had decent grades in middle school. The school does recruit athletes, but not all athletes are recruited and most are not on scholarships. Gary and Ash got one due to being from one parent households. Now that stuff is out of the way, lets continue on with the story.

When the students had got off the boats, they walked through the gate. Right when you got in there was a shrine that said "Victors Academy, home of the Garchomps. The students went and found what dorm they were placed in. Gary was placed in the fire dorm, Ritchie was placed in the fighting dorm, and Ash was in the electric dorm. Ash walked to his dorm while talking to his friend Drew. Sadly, Drew was in a different dorm. There was six total dorms each were four stories tall, the first floor was the check in place. The first and part of second floor was for the underclassmen, while the rest was for the upper. Their schedules for their classes were placed in their dorms. The dorms had twenty-five dorms per floor, with fifty kids on each floor, with about 150 kids per dorm. While settling in his room, Ash found out his roommate would be his friend Gold.

"Yo, it's awesome we are together Ash." Gold said. Gold had been Ash's friends when he first arrived at Victors Academy. But, it was the first time they were boarding together. Also, on his floor were his three previous roommates, Tyson, Brock, and Cameron. Ash also had plenty of other friends on his floor.

"Yeah I know, I can't wait for senior year." Ash responded.

"I can't wait to watch the sports teams tear it up this year, all the parties I'll be at, and in the spring you and I will tear up on the lacrosse field." Both Gold and Ash played lacrosse, it was the reason they became such good friends.

"I know for a fact this is going to be the best year of high school." Ash said. After that the boys went to the place on the floor where there was a TV and some couches and a table. Each floor had two of them. One for both halves. The boys ordered pizza and talked. Ash sat in a group with Gold, and his friends Trip and Calem. Trip was a genius from Unova and Calem played free safety on the football team with Ash.

"So I saw of those freshmen chicks. They'll do anything to get with a senior. It would nice one night stand." Trip said.

"You dig freshmen cause you can't get with upperclassmen, Trip." Calem said. Ash, Gold, and Calem all started laughing.

"Shut up, Calem." Trip said.

"Serena's butt looks pretty good in jean shorts, I hooked up with her summer." Calem said. Serena was one of Ash's ex-girlfriends. "I don't know why you broke up with her Ash."

"Yeah why did you break up with her, Ash?" Gold asked.

"Things just didn't work out. You guys have been through break-ups too. You know what it's like." They all nodded in agreement. Then all the senior boys went to the beginning of the year pool party. It was hosted the first day on campus and two days before the school year started. All seniors went to some pool off campus. Nobody cared who they hooked up with, people who just find some place away from the pool and make out.

"Time to show off my abs." said Ritchie while walking to the pool.

"Hey Ritchie, how bout you slap Dawn's butt again." Tyson said. All the boys around him started cracking up, while Ritchie stood there in embarrassment.

"Shut up that was sophomore year and she still talks to me." Ritchie said.

"Well you still haven't got with her." Morrison said. Morrison was one of Ash's and Gary's friend. He was the right guard on the football team and also wrestled. Everyone started cracking up again.

"Dawn's not even that hard to hook up with either. Ritchie's the only one who has a hard time." Harrison said. Harrison was the quarterback for the football team.

"Shut up, Harrison." Ritchie said.

"Ritchie we are just messing with you." Brock said. By that time the pool party had started.

(Switch to Ash POV)

I was just talking to Dawn and Silver. When she just grabbed my butt. Later while I was getting a drink, she just hugged and kissed me on the cheek. Then while walking to the bathroom. She starting rubbing my shoulders.

"So you look pretty cute today, Ashy boy."

"Leaf, I don't want to have sex." I said.

"Why would you think that Ash?" Leaf asked.

"I know you really well and you never act like this. And girls have done this to me before and they admitted to trying to bang me. If you want to go make out some place just say so." Ash said.

"I'm sorry for my actions, Ash. I just felt a sudden attraction when I saw you on the bus. It's been happening recently, I think it's just a phase. Like this summer I just felt a sudden attraction for Gold, so I invited him to my house and we had an one night stand." Leaf said.

"Are you still not over Gary yet?" I asked.

"I don't know, some nights I wish I still had him, some nights I find without him. August was a really rough month, Ash. I just hope it gets better." Leaf said. Leaf looked like she was about to cry.

"I bet it will, Leaf. Sorry for sounding like a jerk earlier. It's also senior year, so screw it. Want to go make out somewhere."

"Sure screw it." Leaf and I found a place outside of the pool to make out at. We made out for twenty minutes then returned.

(Switch back to 3rd person)

At the end of the senior pool party at the beginning of the year, the president and vice president was announced and the student section leaders were announced. This year they were presented by Cilan, a popular student who was also a great chef. "Hello my fellow senior class. I am proud to have the honor to announce our student section leaders, fall sports captains, class vice-president, and class president." Cilan said. "First our student section leaders for football season, the leaders are Gold, Ritchie, Cameron, Hilbert, Lucas, and Barry." All six of them came to the front and talked about how hype this football season would be. Ritchie was the one mostly talking.

"This year is the Victors Academy year. We have a crazy good team this year. A lot of touchdowns are going to be scored this year, so be prepared for a lot of moshing." Ritchie said.

"This year's boy's soccer captains are Ritchie Taylor and Cameron Crawford and the girl's soccer captains are Hilda White and May Maple." All went up and received their captain's jackets. "The field hockey captain is Misty Waterflower." Cilan said. "Our cheerleading captain is Dawn Berlitz."

"Nice job, Dawn." Ritchie shouted from the crowd.

"Now our five football captains are Gary Oak, Harrison Smith, Paul Shinji, Silver Rocket, and Ash Ketchum." Paul Shinji and Ash never got along, so they always kept their distance, Paul was one of the linebackers, Silver on the other hand was good friends with Ash. Silver played tight end."Now on to class vice president, who was selected by the vote of you guys is... Kenny Jones!" Kenny was from Twinleaf Town and knew Dawn since they were little. He was also always the star of school plays. He came up and did a little speech and then Cilan quieted the crowd to announce the class president. "Our Class president at Victors Academy is... Brendan Birch!" Everyone started cheering for Brendan. Brendan was also one of Ash's friends

"Thank you everyone for electing me. I will strive to make this senior class, the best class to ever go through Victors Academy. GO Garchomps!" Brendan said. After that everyone went back to the dorms to settle down for the night.

(Switch to Ritchie's POV)

"Wow I'm the captain for the soccer team and a student section leader, senior starting off on the right foot for me." I said to myself.

(Switch to Brendan's POV)

"They must never know my secret, what will they think of me if I come out."

(Switch to Paul's POV)

"How is Ash a captain he is such a loser."

(Switch to Ash's POV)

"Tonight was so fun and it's only the beginning. I can't wait to see what the rest of this year is like." I said to myself. "Tonight was great and it's only the beginning."


End file.
